


Confession

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Team as Family, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: When Jack is hurt, Mac comes to a realization.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Comfortember 2020, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for comfortember prompt nr. 9 and fills the ‘unrequited pining’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

Mac stares at Jack. He is pale, no gaunt is a better way to describe Jack. He hates seeing his overwatch in this state. It isn´t the first time Mac has to keep vigil but it is different this time. The doctors are pessimistic, it is the first time Mac realizes that they aren´t invulnerable. Normally the medical staff assures them that everything will be alright or they are at least cautiously optimistic, but this time they bluntly announced that Jack’s chances for a full recovery were very slim. It had felt like a punch in the gut. And in the beginning Mac had been convinced Jack would wake up and they could leave this whole nightmare behind them.

But the longer Jack doesn´t wake up, the harder it is to stay positive.

‘Ok, Jack, I’m going to start with your left arm.’

Mac asked Jack’s physical therapist to show the exercises he is supposed to receive, so that he feels useful during his visits. While he studies Jack for any signs of discomfort, he asks himself why he never told Jack how he felt.

‘Come back to me, Jack. I can´t imagine my life without you. Please Jack.’

He continues the exercises, until he has done them all. It’s already noon, so he tells Jack he is going to grab a bite to eat.

* * *

By the time Mac returns to Jack’s hospital room, it is evening. While he was on his lunch break, Bozer called to tell he needed help in the lab. And once he was helping Bozer, he lost track of time. When he enters the room, he immediately picks up on the changed atmosphere.

‘Good evening Jack, sorry I’m late. Bozer needed my help. A frown appears on Jack’s face.

‘Jack?’

But there is no other sign that Jack is waking up.

‘Jack, come on, open those eyes, please.’

But Jack doesn´t move, at all however Mac saw the frown, Jack is doing his best to wake up. Mac plays Jack´s playlist on Spotify, a nurse told him that patients sometimes can hear them. Fifteen minutes before the end of the visiting hours, a message lets the visitors know, and Mac takes the book on Jack’s nightstand and starts reading out loud. He ends the day always the same day in case Jack hears him and is aware on some level.

When visiting hours end, Mac gathers all his courage and kisses jack on the mouth. And when he does, the frown appears again.

‘Jack, if you can hear me, I’m going home and catch some sleep. I will be back tomorrow morning. Good night.’

* * *

Jack improves quickly after those first attempts of regaining consciousness. Mac and the rest of the team are ecstatic and everybody helps with is recovery. They read to him, play games and bring him to all his therapies.

Today it is Mac’s turn to take Jack out. He decided to take Jack to his favorite skeeball place for pizza. Jack’s eyes light up when Mac parks the car.

‘Are we having lunch?’

‘We sure do?’

They go inside and Jack takes a seat, taking a moment to get his bearings. Luckily there is almost nobody since it is a school day and the middle of the day. Mac comes back with two sodas and pizza.

‘Dig in.’

Jack doesn´t have to be told twice.

‘God, this is so much better than that hospital grub.’

‘Well, almost anything is better, except maybe MRE’s.’

Jack nods with his mouth stuffed. After his first slice, he looks at Mac.

‘There is something IO want you to know.’

‘And that is?’

‘I could hear you and feel you.’

Mac pretends not to know what he is talking about, although he knows what Jack means.

‘When you kissed me…’

Mac’s face reddens.

‘Mac, how long have you had these feelings for?’

‘I… I shouldn´t…’

‘No Mac, that is not what I meant.’

Jack leans towards Mac and before Mac realizes what Jack wants to do, he kisses him.

‘I love you kid, but I always thought…’

‘What?’

‘We were two ignorant idiots.’

‘We were, weren´t we?’


End file.
